<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>rose tea by Mishap (Samsonet)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23953612">rose tea</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samsonet/pseuds/Mishap'>Mishap (Samsonet)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drabble Challenge [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters: Sword &amp; Shield | Pokemon Sword &amp; Shield Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 14:57:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23953612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samsonet/pseuds/Mishap</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnolia-hakase | Professor Magnolia/Poplar | Opal, Rurina | Nessa/Sonia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drabble Challenge [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>rose tea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sometimes Opal visits Wedgehurst, visits the house with the purple roof and the lovely pond. More precisely, she’s visiting Margaret Magnolia’s excellent tea collection.</p><p>Margaret pours the rose tea with a wry smile on her face. “Sonia was going to the station. Did you see her?”</p><p>“No, I must have missed her. The lab is still in Wedgehurst, isn't it?<br/>Where is she going?”</p><p>“Oh, the lab hasn’t moved. She told me she’s visiting Nessa. They’re very <i>good friends</i>.”</p><p>“<i>Oh</i>, I <i>see</i>.”</p><p>Opal wonders, sometimes, if the girls really think they’re being inconspicuous.</p><p>When Nessa passes through Hammerlocke all red-faced and flustered, when Sonia claims she was out “visiting a friend,” do they really think that Opal doesn’t know? She is old, yes, (she can admit that to herself,) but her generation had their love stories too.</p><p>Case in point: Margaret doesn’t like rose tea, but she keeps it in supply anyway, just for these visits.</p><p>Opal takes her cup gratefully, smiling to herself.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>